


Motivation Jar

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M, Magical Tattoos, Sex Magic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The young death eater didn't want to move away from his only place of comfort and familiarity but he didn't have a choice because he's afraid he will go to Azkaban so he spins the globe and chooses a random which just happens to be Mystic Falls when he zoomed in enough. His story might have ended in Scotland or the UK in total but it's just starting in Mystic Falls....





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always see awesome and talented fan fiction and I thought since I was thinking of this idea for a very long time (2 weeks) I thought I would write my own fan fiction to see if I have any talent even though I hardly get any time for myself so.... enjoy the first chapter of..... Motivation Jar!! Please inform me of any grammar mistakes and reviews and Kudos are acceptable. :D

**Chocolate.**

That's the only thing that can keep me from passing out as I step away from the dementors. They're everywhere surrounding Hogwarts as if they were sent as a backup plan from Voldemort in case he failed that's what they all think as they send out patronus after patronus but honestly I just think that they felt our misery because more than 50 people have died -each with families of their own- some were students, some were teachers and most of all some were death eaters that no one cares about. I can't really say anything because I wear the Mark myself but I was abandoned by my family the moment Harry came back to life when I ran back because I knew that Voldemort was going to loose. Harry thinks that everyone was oblivious to the Horcruxes but I knew, my mother knew we figured it out when Nagini started hissing at Voldemort at one meeting, we might not know parseltongue but there are ways- potions, spells-long forgotten that mother and I dug out from the library when we were looking for ways to help me with my mission.

However, back to the present. Silently, I watch as Harry sends out his patronus what last year was only one now there were multiples at least three all strong and capable of pushing the dementors back as I make a split decision.

**I apparate.**


End file.
